winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh
Plot It is a Peculiar Night That Happens But Once A Year Called Halloween Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood, On the morning on the final day of October the bear named Winnie the Pooh is (wearing a bee costume) practing for halloween where pooh is not fond of tricking but loves to treat in order to get his honey where the tiger-like tigger is wearing a skeleton costume to warm up his tricks because tiggers like halloween the best costume of all where gopher is dressed like eeyore but no one else sees this and he spends the whole time dressing while his friends are trying to win the best costume prize that does not exist and Eeyore the donkey is (wearing a mummy costume) wrapped in bandages and while Tigger is excited at the prospect of being scared this Halloween, Piglet is in his house trying to get over his fear of halloween to where piglet is too afraid to take part in the festivities. which he also reveals that halloween is a frightening time for him because he is genuinely scared of ghosts and monsters where piglet does not have a scary feature for the spookiest night of the year he wants to show himself that he is not afraid which results in the door knocking and the gang showing up with the wind blowing them all in the house scaring piglet and the thought of spookables make piglet feel afraid all over again where Winnie the Pooh Tigger Eeyore And Piglet head for rabbits house as for tigger to pull a trick on him and along the way tigger notices a storm brewing while pooh decides to test his honey bee costume on some bees to make sure he blends in where he climbs a tree and loses his costume in the process where the gang heads on the trail to rabbits house running from the bees and ends up trampling on the pumpkin patch that rabbit has named each one like petra and petunia as they flee from them gopher shows up dressed like rabbit and believes hes a muskrat which tigger quickly sketches scary faces on the remaining intact pumpkins. the faces terrify piglet who runs off in fright where rabbit announces he has no time for this halloween madness and it is not a favorite holiday of his After wreaking havoc in Rabbit's garden of pumpkins, they all leave rabbits house with the storm picking up and the four friends are deep in the woods. and as nightfall brings a thunderstorm, halloween night arrives and tigger tells them the lords of lightning thunderous Thundering and Winds breaking every move are upon them with creeping and crawling spookables but when an overzealous Tigger describes all of the spookables he can meet like heffalumps bug eyed woozles saw toothed jagulars and all kinds of monsters in the woods in a panic piglet runs around in fear where at this point the trees are creepy looking and spook piglet even more where the terrified Piglet retreats to his home, to make his spookable proof declaring that he will not join Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger for Halloween. where there are some bats before running home as fast as he can at home piglet boards up his windows to protect himself later the other friends arrive at piglets house realizing that piglet is too frightned to join in any halloween celebrations To compensate, Pooh declares they shall have an unfrightening "Hallo-Wasn't" for Piglet's sake, much to Tigger's dismay. where he tigger and eeyore are now wearing ghost costumes and they all get together once night begins for their journey then piglet decides he does not want to participate and they talk about how every year he never does But when Pooh, Eeyore, and Tigger arrive at Piglet's house later in the evening dressed as "Spookables", Piglet mistakes them for actual Spookables and flees into the night to warn his friends; seeing the Piglet-shaped hole Piglet made in the wall in his panic to escape, the three believe Piglet has been captured by the 3 Headed Spookables himself, and set off to rescue their friend. where they arrived in their costumes at piglets house which made him scared and run out of his house meanwhile in rabbits garden piglet hears a strange noise it is rabbit napping but piglet thinks it is a spookable but it was not then piglet hears another noise another spookable and it is getting closer by the time rabbits wheelbarrow rolls into piglet piglet is sure he surrounded by spookables and runs off into the hundred acre wood. Meanwhile In the woods, Pooh Tigger And Eeyore Make Their Way To Piglets House where they all run over the 100 Acre Wood Which Pooh becomes caught in a branch with his costume on, and piglet rescues pooh from the spookables enabling him to conquer his fears but when Eeyore and Tigger are still in their costumes and try to pull him down, Piglet mistakes the scene for Pooh being attacked by Spookables. Determined to save his friend, Piglet uses the dummy he'd made earlier to fend off the "Spookables", resulting in the others believing an actual real monster is coming for them. And The panic ends when Piglet is able to chase the others back to Rabbit's pumpkin garden, and crashes his dummy, making the others believe he vanquished the beast. And is Happy that he has conquered his fears of Halloween at long last, Piglet's friends congratulate and thank them for saving them all, and Tigger is so very happy he received a scare on Halloween after all; Gopher also finds a costume that everyone likes (a running gag throughout the story was that he dressed up as the other characters, only to be dismissed as a poor costume of something he was not). And The story ends with Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Gopher, Owl and Piglet trick-or-treating together as a group, not afraid of Halloween so long as they have each other. and enjoys halloween with his friends.Category:STEVE SCHATZBERG as Piglet (Singing Voice) Category:Halloween Category:Movies